1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to check verification systems utilized in the process of completing a commercial transaction. More particularly, the present invention is a simplified, yet effective, system and method incorporating existing PC and on-line technology capable of being situated on-site at smaller and medium sized commercial retail operations and for the purpose of gathering necessary customer information and establishing necessary verification in the completion of such a check cashing transaction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Check cashing technology is fairly well known in the art, the purpose for which being to determine as much information as possible regarding a presenter of a check for cashing and before funds are distributed in consideration for the presented check. Check cashing is typically a business for profit, however the concern is that the check presented will ultimately be refused payment by the bank upon which it is drawn, such as for insufficient funds. As such, it is in the interest of the check-cashing establishment to be able to secure as much information as is possible regarding the check presenter and before making a decision as to whether the check will be honored.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,056, issued to Stinson et al., discloses an automated and unmanned check-cashing unit. The unit is disclosed as including a processor and a remotely located and central service center which services a number of end-user located check-cashing apparatuses, each of which may further include a touch screen display and/or numeric keypad input and a synthesized speaker output. The central service center (or server) typically includes a storage device with a database of customer information and a processor with established criteria for accepting or rejecting a check, based upon the information transmitted from the selected end user apparatus. The central processor is further disclosed as utilizing the input signals to access the database of customer information to obtain data regarding the customer, such as including biometric information, i.e., image of customer's face, and fingerprint.
It is noted however that Stinson does not teach or suggest a system tailored for detailed and complete data gathering at a local store or other commercial retail establishment. It has been found that cost and effort necessary to access to enormous central databases containing millions of entries is often not required in view of the fairly limited number of customers who may actually present a check for cashing. Stinson further does not teach or suggest how particular types of biometric information, beyond photographs taken by a camera, are obtained and loaded into the system.
The Secure Check Cashing System brochure, notated Oct. 1999, discloses an initial system for gathering customer information in the determination process of whether to cash a check presented to the commercial retail establishment/payor. The system discloses such features as a software program configured for inputting customer information such as name, address, identification number, as well as a photograph of that customer. The system further provides the ability to view the customer's check writing history, indicating both good checks and bad checks and to assist the system operator in making an informed determination as to whether to honor a check.
Limitations of the earlier Secure Check Cashing System disclosure include the inability to input additional biometric parameters, such as customer fingerprints, as well as the inability to link a first localized database of information contained within a first given system, such as in an on-line manner, with additional and remote databases of information contained in remote and identically configured systems.